The Connection
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: Kecelakaan satu tahun lalu membuat Naruto kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Dan kini, ketika ia pikir telah menemukan cinta sejatinya, ia malah harus berurusan dengan seorang bodyguard menyebalkan yang menjaganya selama 7x24 jam! — "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka lagi, Naruto." — A collab fanfiction with Natacchi. Dedicated to SasuNaru Day 2014. Happy SasuNaru Day!


**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Genres:**

Romance & Action

.

**Pairing:**

SasuNaru, slight GaaNaru

_._

**Warning:**

Boys Love, AU, OOC

.

**~::..::~**

.

"Otou-san … Okaa-san …."

Serpihan kaca berserakan di lantai aspal yang tertutupi genangan darah. Seorang pemuda terengah-engah, napasnya terputus-putus saat ia berusaha keluar dari pintu mobil yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Pemuda itu, Namikaze Naruto, merangkak dengan sekuat tenaga—darah mengalir tanpa henti dari berbagai luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangan kecokelatan miliknya menjulur, berusaha meraih tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang terjepit di dalam mobil.

"Otou-san …! Okaa-san …!"

Air mata mengalir deras dari sepasang safir milik Naruto saat kedua orang tuanya tidak merespon panggilannya. Ia terus berusaha menarik tubuh tak bernyawa dua orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia itu dengan seluruh sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki. Naruto tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menusuk sekujur tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin kedua orang tuanya segera keluar dari dalam mobil terkutuk yang telah membuat mereka jadi seperti ini.

"Wah, wah … masih ada satu ekor yang hidup rupanya …."

Namikaze Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara rendah yang sangat dingin di balik punggungnya. Ia menoleh dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, dan sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas saat mendapati segerombol pria tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum mengerikan.

"K-kalian … siapa …?"

"Namikaze Naruto … maaf, tapi kau harus segera menyusul kedua orang tuamu ke neraka."

**BUK!**

"AARGH!"

Rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto begitu saja saat salah satu dari pria di hadapannya menghantam kepalanya dengan suatu benda keras. Ia berteriak kesakitan, darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela surai kuning keemasan miliknya. Kesadarannya semakin menipis saat seorang pemuda meraih dagunya dan menatapnya dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna unik yang sangat indah.

"Selamat tinggal, Namikaze Naruto."

Saat kalimat perpisahan yang diucapkan pemuda misterius itu berakhir, Naruto tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah. Ia tak kuasa menahan matanya untuk menutup—dan tanpa bisa dicegah, ia terjatuh dalam alam mimpi yang tak tahu kapan akan berakhir.

.

**~::..::~**

.

**THE CONNECTION**

.

**A collab fanfiction, presented by **_**Narita Menari-nari**_** and **_**Natacchi.**_

**Dedicated to [Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2014] event by Sasuke & Naruto Shrine Indonesia.**

.

**Special Prompt from Shrine:**

_~Bodymark~_

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

**~::..::~**

.

Cahaya mentari bersinar cerah, hiruk-pikuk rutinitas murid-murid Konoha High School telah dimulai di pagi hari kota Konoha. Di antara seluruh siswa yang menuntut ilmu di sekolah prestigius itu, tampak sepasang murid laki-laki dengan rambut menyolok tengah berjalan di koridor lantai satu gedung utama.

"Aah, bosan …," gumam salah satu murid yang memiliki surai berwarna kuning keemasan. Siswa di sebelahnya, seorang pemuda bersurai merah terang, lantas menolehkan kepala ke arah teman sekelasnya tersebut. "Kenapa?" ia bertanya seadanya.

"Yah, kau tahu …," jawab murid berambut pirang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "aku merasa kalau kehidupan anak SMA itu seharusnya lebih menyenangkan dari ini."

"Oh," balas si surai merah, Sabaku Gaara, acuh. Naruto mendecak pelan mendapat jawaban menyebalkan dari teman baiknya itu. Ia pun berjalan lebih cepat dari Gaara, lalu berdiri di hadapannya sambil terus berjalan mundur—berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda bermata _jade _yang indah di depannya. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita membolos pelajaran pertama?" ia bertanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aku tidak bisa, Naruto," jawab Gaara datar. Tetapi hal itu tidak bisa membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto menyerah begitu saja. Ia pun mulai membujuk teman baiknya lebih lanjut.

"Oh, ayolah~ Kau tahu 'kan kalau pelajaran pertama hari ini Matematika? Aku benci Matematika, apalagi kalau Hatake-sensei yang mengajar. Ugh."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Lalu aku harus membolos sendirian? Kau tega sekali, Gaara!"

"Makanya kau tidak perlu membolos."

"Tapi kan—_ouch_!"

Usaha Naruto untuk membujuk Gaara terpaksa harus berhenti karena si pirang baru saja menabrak seseorang. Ia nyaris terjatuh, tapi untung saja syaraf motoriknya masih bekerja dengan baik sehingga ia hanya sedikit limbung. Berniat meminta maaf—karena ini terjadi akibat dirinya yang berjalan mundur—si _blonde_ membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap seseorang yang telah ia tabrak.

Sesosok pemuda tampan berdiri sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia tinggi, bersurai hitam kelam dengan rambut bagian belakang yang melawan gravitasi. Warna mata yang sedang melebar kaget itu senada dengan setiap helai rambutnya. Kulitnya seputih porselen, dengan tulang pipi yang tegas dan bibir tipis yang sukses menggoda kaum hawa.

Tatapan dari mata _onyx_ yang tadinya nampak _shock_ itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tajam. Tanpa sadar Naruto bergidik. Mata hitam setajam elang itu menatapnya intens, seolah menggali dan meneliti setiap sudut pikirannya saat ini.

"Hmph," sebuah dengusan keluar dari bibir pemuda tampan misterius itu. "Jangan berjalan mundur kalau kau tidak punya mata di belakang kepalamu, Dobe," ucapnya dengan nada mencemooh yang sangat kental dengan sarkasme.

Seolah terbangun dari ilusi yang diciptakan oleh sepasang mata segelap langit malam yang tadi menghipnotisnya, ia membalas tatapan tajam itu sengit. "Siapa yang kau panggil _dobe_, Teme?! Kenapa juga kau harus berdiri di tengah jalan?!" balasnya penuh emosi.

"Koridor ini milik bersama, aku boleh berdiri di mana saja sesukaku. Dobe."

"Lalu aku juga bebas berjalan seperti apa pun, Teme! Aku bisa berlari, berjalan mundur, atau bersalto sekalian! Kau tidak berhak melarangku!"

"Bukankah biasanya sekolah melarang keributan di koridor sekolah? Itu artinya kau tidak bisa berlari, berjalan mundur, atau bersalto. Tapi tidak pernah ada larangan untuk berdiri di mana saja."

"Aku … ergh…."

"Lain kali, persiapkan apa yang akan kau katakan dengan matang sebelum mengeluarkannya, Dobe."

"GRAAH! TEME!"

Baru saja Naruto hendak melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah angkuh pemuda yang berani mempermalukannya itu, sebuah tangan pucat menahan kepalannya di udara. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya, dan mendapati Gaara tengah menatapnya datar. "Sudahlah, Naruto, tidak seharusnya kau terlibat masalah karena hal sepele."

Naruto menurunkan tinjunya, lalu menundukkan kepala dengan murung. Gaara menghela napas, lalu menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu erat. Si pirang terkejut, kepalanya terangkat dan ia menatap Gaara canggung. "Gaara, tanganmu…," ia bergumam kikuk. Rona merah tipis menghiasi pipi bergarisnya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Kenapa? Ini?" Gaara mengangkat tangannya yang bertaut dengan Naruto, lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan ini," ia menggumam, lalu berbalik dan menatap pemuda yang tadi menyulut emosi sahabatnya.

"Tolong maafkan dia. Emosi temanku ini memang gampang terpancing. Tapi tidak seharusnya kau mengajaknya bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele," Gaara berujar tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab—mata gelapnya terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang sedang asyik memandangi telapak tangan Gaara yang bertaut dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tidak mendapat respon dari sang lawan bicara, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia menarik tangan Naruto yang masih terkait dengannya, lalu bergumam, "Ayo, kita ke kelas."

Naruto menurut saja saat Gaara menariknya pergi dari sana. Ia begitu terhanyut oleh perasaannya sendiri, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sepasang mata gelap yang memandangnya seolah terluka.

.

**~::..::~**

.

"Tapi kau tahu, tetap saja orang itu menyebalkan sekali. Bukannya aku tidak berniat minta maaf, kau tahu. Dia tiba-tiba mengejekku seperti itu, memangnya siapa yang salah? Hmph!"

Namikaze Naruto menggerutu sebal, mencurahkan segenap perasaannya pada sosok Gaara yang tengah asyik membaca buku. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di baris paling belakang kelas II-A—jauh dari hiruk-pikuk murid-murid lain yang asyik dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

"Memang kau yang salah pada awalnya," Gaara membalas curahan hati Naruto dengan suara datar. Ia membalik halaman buku yang sedang ia baca saat si pirang di sebelahnya kembali merespon. "Tapi tetap saja dia tidak boleh menghina orang yang akan meminta maaf padanya! Aku bahkan belum sempat bicara, tapi matanya yang tajam itu langsung menusuk pandanganku! Apalagi cemoohannya yang kurang ajar itu! Siapa _sih_ dia?! Aku tidak ingat sekolah kita punya murid yang menyebalkan seperti itu!" cerocos Naruto penuh amarah.

Belum sempat Gaara menjawab pertanyaan yang diselingi emosi milik Naruto, kelas yang tadinya berisik tiba-tiba menjadi tenang saat guru Matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka, Hatake Kakashi, memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," ucap Hatake Kakashi ramah dari balik masker yang selalu dikenakannya, "kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa hari ini Sensei tidak tersesat di jalan kehidupan dan terlambat seperti biasanya."

Kelas dipenuhi tawa dan sorakan demi menyambut candaan sang wali kelas. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Alasan kenapa Sensei tidak terlambat hari ini adalah karena Sensei akan memperkenalkan teman baru untuk kalian semua. Nah, Uchiha-kun, silakan masuk ke kelas."

Naruto yang tadinya tidak berminat memperhatikan wali kelasnya tiba-tiba membelalakkan mata kaget saat mengenali sosok murid baru yang dimaksud. Ia masih belum melupakan wajah angkuh yang seenaknya mengejeknya tadi pagi. Ya, pemuda itu adalah si brengsek yang menjadi penyebab emosinya terombang-ambing sampai sekarang. Si _blonde_ pun menggerutu pelan. Saat membuang pandangannya ke samping, ia mendapati Gaara tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ah, mendadak Naruto tidak ingat kenapa ia begitu emosi tadi.

Tidak menggubris apa yang terjadi di baris belakang, Kakashi menepuk bahu murid barunya dan berujar, "Silakan perkenalkan dirimu, Uchiha-kun." Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu pun mengangguk, lalu mulai berbicara dengan nada rendah. "Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Saya baru saja pulang dari luar negeri, dan pernah tinggal di Konoha sampai berumur 10 tahun. Mohon bantuannya."

Bisik-bisik yang sebagian besar berasal dari murid wanita mulai berdengung di seluruh penjuru kelas. Mengabaikan tatapan memuja dari kaum hawa untuk murid barunya, Kakashi kembali menepuk bahu Sasuke ramah. "Tempat dudukmu di sudut belakang kelas, Uchiha-kun, tepat di sebelah murid berambut pirang itu," ia menunjuk ke sudut kelas, tepatnya kursi kosong di sebelah Naruto.

Sasuke menatap sosok pemuda _blonde_ yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah terang. Tanpa ragu, ia berjalan menuju kursinya. Setelah duduk di sana, pemuda _raven_ itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sosok Naruto. Ia menatap pemuda pirang itu dalam diam. Ekspresinya tak dapat ditebak.

"GEH!" Naruto tersentak saat membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati pemuda brengsek yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya hari ini tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Ia balas menatap Sasuke sengit, lalu membuang wajahnya. Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian berusaha untuk memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi yang telah memulai pelajaran.

.

**~::..::~**

.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan di sepanjang koridor kelas sambil sesekali menoleh kanan-kiri, gelagatnya seolah sedang mencari seseorang. Ia memang sedang mencari orang, sebenarnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu berencana mengajak Naruto bicara saat jam istirahat, tapi tadi ia sempat ditahan oleh rombongan murid-murid perempuan di kelas. Saat Sasuke berhasil menghindar, Naruto telah menghilang bersama Gaara. Alhasil sang Uchiha kini harus berusaha mencari sosok si pirang tanpa tahu arah tujuan.

"Hoahm~ Oi, Uchiha, kau sedang apa?"

Sesosok murid dengan tampang malas dan rambut yang diikat tinggi menyapa Sasuke dengan setengah hati. Si _raven_ ingat, nama pemuda ini adalah Nara Shikamaru, dan ia adalah ketua kelas II-A. Seperti kata pepatah, malu bertanya sesat di jalan—maka Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan maksudnya pada sang ketua kelas.

"Apa kau melihat si _dob_e—maksudku Namikaze Naruto?"

"Huh? Naruto?" Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya dengan wajah bosan, "Mungkin dia sedang di UKS bersama Gaara. Kesehatannya kurang baik, kau tahu. Kepalanya sering sakit dan sebagainya."

"Gaara?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Shikamaru mengangguk, "Teman yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang berambut merah dan bermata hijau."

"Oh. Lalu, di mana letak UKS?"

"Lurus saja. Saat kau menemukan jalan buntu, pintu di sebelah kanan adalah UKS."

"Oh, oke." Sasuke menepuk bahu Shikamaru pelan, "Terima kasih, Nara."

"Sama-sama. Jangan sungkan bertanya saat kau kebingungan, karena aku ditugaskan oleh Hatake-sensei untuk membantumu beradaptasi. Yah, meski itu merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya bosan. Sasuke mengangguk ke arah Shikamaru, lalu berjalan mengikuti arahan yang tadi diberikan. Saat ia akhirnya sampai di depan pintu UKS, sang Uchiha membuka pintunya perlahan.

Di sana, Sasuke melihat suatu hal yang ganjil sedang terjadi.

Gaara tengah berdiri di sebelah Naruto yang sedang berbaring. Si pirang tampaknya tidak sadarkan diri. Sang pemuda bersurai merah pun menatap sekeliling, tangannya yang pucat memegang sebuah jarum suntik. Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam ruang UKS—seketika membuat Gaara tersentak kaget.

Sasuke menatap jarum suntik di tangan Gaara curiga. Ia lalu mengalihkan _onyx_-nya ke arah sepasang mata hijau yang menatapnya balik. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan barusan?" tanya sang Uchiha sinis.

"Shizune-sensei—dokter UKS kita—sedang ada urusan, dan beliau memintaku menyuntikkan obat pada Naruto," Gaara menjawab datar, tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan mengintimidasi milik Sasuke sedikit pun. Ia menyimpan jarum suntiknya ke dalam wadah di atas nakas. Sasuke mengangkat alis, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyuntikkannya sekarang?"

"Karena kurasa Naruto belum membutuhkannya. Lagipula sepertinya keadaannya sudah membaik," jawab Gaara sambil mendudukkan dirinya dengan tenang di kursi. Ia pun menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Tidak ada," Sasuke menjawab seadanya. Ia pun menarik salah satu kursi yang tersedia, lalu duduk menghadap ranjang Naruto. Sang Uchiha kemudian menatap si pemuda beriris biru langit yang sedang asyik mengarungi mimpi di atas tempat tidur. Mata obsidian Sasuke yang tadinya keras melembut, membuat Gaara sedikit heran karenanya.

Sunyi sempat memenuhi ruang UKS yang bernuansa serba putih itu. Tapi ketenangan yang berlangsung tidaklah lama, karena bel tanda pelajaran berikutnya dimulai telah berbunyi. Gaara menepuk-nepuk pergelangan tangan Naruto, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Nggh…."

Sasuke dapat mendengar igauan pelan Naruto saat Gaara masih terus berusaha menyadarkannya. Tidak ingin si pirang mendapati dirinya sedang berada di sini saat ia baru saja terbangun, sang pemuda bersurai hitam memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Tanpa pamit, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Bola mata hijau Gaara mengikuti setiap pergerakan Sasuke saat sang Uchiha berjalan keluar. Pintu ruang UKS pun menutup, meninggalkan dirinya dan Naruto berdua saja di dalamnya.

"Gaara?"

Gaara seketika menoleh saat sebuah suara yang familiar memanggil namanya. Tampak Naruto tengah menggosok-gosok matanya dengan wajah linglung. Gaara kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas. Pelajaran berikutnya sudah akan dimulai."

.

**~::..::~**

.

"Aku pulaaang~"

Suara nyaring Naruto menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah saat ia memberitahukan kepulangannya. Setelah melepas sepatu dan melempar asal-asalan, pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu segera berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang telah sangat familiar dengannya.

Naruto membuka pintu kokoh yang menjadi tujuan utamanya, lalu ia langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Ruangan itu merupakan sebuah kantor kecil, dengan sebuah meja kerja dan kursi nyaman di tengah ruangan. Ada sofa, lemari arsip, dan berbagai barang khas kantor lainnya. Tampak sesosok wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik sedang duduk di hadapan meja kerja, menatap Naruto tajam dari balik kacamatanya.

"Biasakan mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk, anak bodoh," gumam Tsunade, wanita yang sedang sibuk mengurus arsip perusahaan itu, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto hanya nyengir sebagai respon atas teguran ibu dari ayahnya tersebut.

"Kenapa Baa-chan ada di rumah jam segini?" Naruto melempar pertanyaan sembari mengempaskan bokongnya ke sofa yang berada di pinggir ruangan.

"Aku cuti. Ada hal penting yang harus diselesaikan," jawab Tsunade sambil membereskan tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja kerjanya. Baru saja Naruto akan memberikan pertanyaan lainnya, pintu kembali menjeblak terbuka—dan sesosok pria berbadan tegap dengan rambut putih panjang memasuki ruangan.

"Yo, Naruto," sapa pria itu. Naruto melambaikan tangannya setengah hati sebagai respon. "Yo, Jii-chan."

"Kalian ini benar-benar…," Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Sekarang ia tahu dari mana Naruto mendapat kebiasaan masuk ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya saat sang kakek, Jiraiya, memilih untuk duduk di sofa panjang berwarna biru tua di seberangnya. Mengikuti suaminya, Tsunade pun melempar tubuhnya ke sofa yang sama. Mereka menatap Naruto dalam diam, membuat si pemuda pirang merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa dengan situasi yang formal ini?" tanya Naruto bingung. Tsunade tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Ada hal penting yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu."

"Hal penting?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda kebingungan. Jiraiya mengangguk. Ia lalu berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan. "Masuklah, Sasuke!" serunya pada seseorang di luar. Saat ia kembali, sesosok pemuda yang sudah tak asing bagi Naruto tampak berjalan mengekori sang kakek. Refleks, sang pemuda Namikaze langsung berdiri, lalu menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pemuda itu.

"T-Teme!"

Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke samping sambil mendengus—dan hal itu termasuk dalam kategori ejekan dalam kamus, Naruto. Menggeram kesal, ia menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Tsunade.

"Kenapa si _teme_ ini ada di sini?!"

"Naruto, mulai sekarang Uchiha Sasuke adalah bodyguard resmi yang akan menjagamu selama 24 jam. Bersikap baik padanya, ya."

"APA?!"

"Hn." Hanya gumaman singkat yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Ekspresinya tetap tenang bak air sungai yang mengalir—seolah mengabaikan ekspresi Naruto yang bertanya-tanya mengapa dia ada di sini.

"Apa maksudnya, Baa—"

"Bantu bawakan barang-barangnya ke kamar tamu, Naruto. Dia akan tinggal bersama kita."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tsunade sudah memotong pertanyaannya duluan—seolah Tsunade menyuruh Sasuke yang menjelaskannya. Naruto pun kembali melempar protes.

"APAA?!"

Telinga Tsunade berdenging untuk kesekian kalinya karena teriakan tak terkendali sang cucu. Urat nadi yang membentuk empat siku di pelipisnya muncul sebagai tanda kekesalan yang telah berada di ubun-ubun. "Jangan banyak bicara dan LAKSANAKAN PERINTAHKU!" bentaknya.

Mendengar teriakan sang nenek, Naruto pun terpaksa menurutinya. Dirinya tak mau mati muda hanya karena membantah perkataan sang nenek. "Huh~ Baik, baiklah," desahnya, lalu mengangkat barang-barang Sasuke menuju kamar di lantai dua. Sasuke membungkukkan punggungnya ke arah Tsunade dan Jiraiya cepat, lalu berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang begitu keras kepala dalam asmara," komentar Jiraiya sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto dari jauh.

"Bukan keras kepala demi cinta, dasarnya kau yang tidak tahu malu ketika menggodaku," balas Tsunade sarkastik. Mendengar ledekan dari sang istri, Jiraiya hanya tertawa pelan, "Kalau demi dirimu, tak tahu malu tak apa 'kan?" balas Jiraiya sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan genit ke arah sang istri tercinta.

"_Urusai_!"

.

**~::..::~**

.

Naruto terlihat sedang berjalan dengan berat hati sambil menyeret barang bawaan Sasuke dengan tidak manusiawi. Bagaimana tidak sebal jika pemuda menyebalkan yang berani meledekmu sejak pertama kali bertemu malah menjadi teman sekelas—bahkan _bodyguard_-mu?

"Kalau kau wanita yang tak mampu membawa barang, biar aku yang membawanya."

Komentar yang mengandung ejekan milik Sasuke itu menyulut emosi Naruto kembali. Perempatan di wajahnya muncul bertubi-tubi. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik dan membuang laki-laki brengsek itu ke rasi bintang terjauh di alam semesta.

"Aku bukan wanita, Teme! Barang-barangmu ini yang tidak layak untuk dibawa—_ttebayo_!"

"Alasan saja."

"Gah, diamlah!"

Pertengkaran singkat itu harus berakhir saat mereka sampai di depan kamar yang akan ditempati Sasuke. Naruto membukakan pintu kamar tamu tersebut, lalu pandangan Sasuke menelusuri ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu. Ia tersenyum puas di dalam hati. Kamar ini cocok sekali dengan desain sang _raven_—berwarna biru gelap dengan perabotan yang minim.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau pengasuh anak SMA, _dattebayo_~ Ini kamarmu, semoga betah."

"Hn." Tidak banyak komentar yang diberikan Sasuke saat Naruto mulai meledeknya lagi. Si pirang pun menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dekat pintu ruangan saat Sasuke berjalan masuk dan meneliti seisi kamar. Sang pemuda beriris biru langit menatap langit-langit kamar, lalu melontarkan pertanyaan pada si pemuda _raven_.

"Hei, katakan, apa alasanmu bekerja di sini? Kau seperti penguntitku saja—_ttebayo_."

Sasuke yang sedang membongkar koper menghentikan kegiatannya selama sepersekian detik saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia lalu membalas perkataan sang Namikaze dengan santai. "Kurang kerjaan bila menguntitmu. Aku sedang sial karena salah melamar di sini."

"Lalu kenapa tidak langsung membatalkan saja, Teme?"

"Terlalu lelah melamar sana-sini. Lebih baik terima apa adanya, Dobe."

"Alasan!"

"Hn."

Naruto mendengus sebal saat mendapat respon yang teramat singkat. Malas meladeni _bodyguard _yang bisanya hanya bikin kesal, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang punggung Naruto dalam sunyi—sebelum pintu ruangan ditutup oleh sebuah tangan _tan_ dari orang yang harus ia lindungi mulai saat ini.

.

**~::..::~**

.

Sasuke terlihat sedang sibuk membereskan kamarnya. Mulai dari menata pakaian, membersihkan lantai, hingga menata barang-barang yang ia bawa. Pemuda Uchiha satu ini memang benar-benar terlihat disiplin.

Ketika Sasuke sudah selesai membereskan kamar, ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah puas membersihkan tubuhnya, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi pribadi di kamarnya dengan hanya memakai celana pendek. Ia lalu bercermin pada sebuah kaca yang berada di sisi kiri ruangan—dada bidangnya yang putih dan tanpa cela terekspos begitu saja.

Di depan cermin, tangan dingin dan lembab Sasuke meraba bahunya. Tampak suatu tanda yang ganjil—sebuah _tattoo_ dengan gambar tiga titik _tomoe_ di bahu kirinya. Sorot mata elangnya yang tajam berubah menjadi lembut dan sendu.

"Maafkan aku—"

"—Naruto …."

Tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh _tattoo_-nya mengepal erat. Ia lalu meninju dinding dengan ekspresi kesal dan gundah Sasuke yang terpampang di wajah rupawannya.

**KRIET ….**

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka terdengar oleh telinga sang Uchiha. "Sasuke, boleh aku masuk?" tanya seseorang dengan suara berat—yang ternyata adalah Jiraiya. "Hn," gumam Sasuke sebagai respon. Jiraiya pun memasuki ruangan dengan cengiran khas yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Ada keperluan apa, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Hahahaha … tak usah seformal itu padaku, Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Ojii-san seperti Naruto," jawab Jiraiya dengan tawa renyah.

"Hn, Ojii-san."

"Tak perlu kau gundah-gulana seperti itu. Yakinlah dengan apa yang kau lakukan."

"Tapi saya tidak boleh gagal."

"Kau sudah belajar bertarung dan _martial arts _selama setahun sejak kejadian itu. Aku yakin kau sudah menjadi pemuda yang kuat."

"Terima kasih, Ojii-san. Saya akan memenuhi tanggung jawab saya untuk melindungi Naruto."

"Aku percaya padamu, karena kau serpihan dari dirinya," Jiraiya tersenyum kecil, lalu menepuk bahu sang Uchiha. Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebagai respon. Senyum tetap terukir di wajah Jiraiya saat ia keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

**~::..::~**

.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah. Keluarga Namikaze dan seorang Uchiha tengah berkumpul untuk memulai sarapan. Tsunade dan Jiraiya sudah bersiap dengan wajah segar di pagi hari, begitu pun juga Sasuke. Tetapi ada seseorang yang terlihat acak-acakan dengan kantung mata yang terlukis di matanya. Ya, orang itu adalah Naruto.

Melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini, dapat diketahui bahwa Tsunade memerlukan tenaga ekstra di pagi hari untuk membangunkan cucunya yang kelewat pemalas.

"Baa-chan, izinkan aku tidur lagi—_tteba_~" ucap Naruto pelan dengan wajah lesu yang mengantuk.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar saja—hoahm~" Naruto beranjak dari kursinya hendak kembali ke kamar untuk tidur. Urat kesal Tsunade kembali timbul. Ia pun memberikan perintah pertama kepada sang_ bodyguard_. "Uchiha, bawa dia ke sekolah, sekarang!"

"Baik, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke pun ikut berdiri dan langsung menyeret Naruto yang akan kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, tangan seputih porselen itu menyeret seragam Naruto dan memaksanya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Oi! Lepas!" Naruto berontak hebat, tapi Sasuke tetap menariknya seolah tak terjadi perlawanan apa pun. Saat akhirnya mereka menghilang dari balik pintu, Tsunade hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—sedangkan Jiraiya tertawa renyah, tampak menikmati kejadian heboh yang baru saja terjadi.

.

**~::..::~**

.

"Lepaskan, Teme! Oi! Oi! Oiii!" Naruto memberontak sekuat tenaga—tangannya berusaha menggapai udara, berharap agar bisa melepaskan bajunya yang diseret oleh Sasuke. Sang _bodyguard_ tampak acuh saja terhadap perbuatan sang _blonde _tersebut. Saat sampai di dekat mobil, Sasuke melepaskan seragam Naruto yang sejak tadi ia pegang dengan erat. Baru saja ia akan membukakan pintu mobil, namun Naruto sudah berlari menjauhinya.

Naruto hendak berangkat ke sekolah sendiri dengan jalan kaki—karena menurutnya, adalah sebuah hal yang menyebalkan jika harus satu mobil dengan Sasuke. Namun niatnya harus pupus begitu saja karena Sasuke sudah menahan tangan Naruto—mencegahnya untuk pergi lebih jauh.

"Kita naik mobil," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah. Ia lalu memasukkan Naruto secara paksa ke dalam mobil dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya sebagai pengemudi.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme? Aku mau berangkat sendiri!"

"Hn, tapi sekarang kau di dalam mobil."

"Aku akan turun!"

"Hn, aku akan mengikutimu."

"Gah! Bisakah kau bertindak lebih normal?!"

"Kalau kau menurut untuk berangkat bersama."

"Huh … terserah padamu," balas Naruto dengan nada sebal sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela. Bibirnya mengerucut seperti anak yang sedang kehilangan permen. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sang _dobe_ yang lucu. _'Sekali _dobe_ tetap saja _dobe_. Tidak berubah,'_ batinnya. Sasuke lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah.

Perjalanan singkat itu diisi oleh sunyi. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Naruto cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil yang membuatnya kesal itu—lalu sesosok pemuda tampan berambut merah marun menghampirinya begitu saja. "Naruto, kau sudah datang," ucap pemuda yang ternyata adalah Gaara itu.

"Ho, memang ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"Ikut aku mengurus persiapan festival sekolah," ucap Gaara. Naruto dengan senyum merekah lebar hendak mengiyakan ajakan Gaara, tetapi dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto harus mengikuti pelajaran. Tidak bisa."

"Apa katamu, Temeee?!" terlihat perempatan di dahi Naruto bermunculan karena percakapannya dengan Gaara disela oleh Sasuke.

"Kau siapanya, Uchiha?"

"Aku _bodyguard_-nya."

"Oh, yang penting bukan pengasuhnya. Jadi kau bisa minggir."

"Tidak bisa. Ini perintah keluarga Namikaze."

"Oi, Te—arrggh …." baru saja akan memulai debat dengan _bodyguard_-nya, Naruto mulai memegangi kepala kuningnya yang terasa sangat sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk duri. Sasuke yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi panik dan memapah Naruto agar pijakannya tidak oleng.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara dengan nada cemas. Naruto tak bisa menjawab Gaara karena kepalanya terlalu pusing. Hanya satu yang membuatnya bingung—kenapa di saat kepalanya sakit, otaknya memerintahkan matanya untuk menatap _onyx_ Sasuke. Mata safir Naruto memandang obsidian Sasuke tanpa alasan, seolah itu kinerja otaknya sendiri—dan akhirnya Naruto tenggelam dalam ketidaksadarannya.

"Oi, Naruto—" Sasuke yang menjadi semakin panik langsung menggendong Naruto di punggungnya, hendak membawanya ke UKS—namun gerakannya sempat terhenti karena Gaara.

"Uchiha, apa peran dan hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

"Tak perlu bertanya. Kau sudah tahu posisiku seperti apa, Sabaku," balas Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja.

.

**~::..::~**

.

**Sasuke's POV**

.

Aku dengan segera membawa si _dobe_ menuju UKS. Jantungku berdegup cepat dan aku merasa sangat panik ketika si bodoh ini pingsan. Apakah dia sering seperti ini? Aku tidak percaya dia sering seperti ini sementara pemuda bata itu selalu ada di sisinya. Aku pun sampai di depan UKS dan meminta tolong Shizune-sensei untuk memeriksa Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana, Sensei?" tanyaku terbata dengan nada cemas.

"_Daijobu_. Uchiha-kun. Tak perlu khawatir, Naruto hanya pingsan karena sakit kepala seperti biasa."

"Hn. _Arigatou_, Sensei."

Kutatap pipi bergarisnya yang nampak pucat. Aku berharap semoga Dobe segera kehilangan kebiasaan pusingnya. Apa traumanya seberat itu? Kuelus pipinya yang lembut itu. Hn, Dobe, kalau aku tak menahan diriku, aku bisa melahapmu di sini. Kusandarkan kepalaku di tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil menunggunya kembali sadar. Untung saja pihak sekolah sudah tahu tentang hal ini.

.

**~::..::~**

.

Jam pulang berbunyi. Aku membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisku. Terlihat yang lain sudah menuju pintu keluar kelas. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah guna mencari Naruto—apakah dia masih di dalam kelas atau tidak. Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Dobe sedang membaca komiknya dan tidak menata buku-buku dan alat tulisnya. Aku mengernyitkan alis, "Kau belum bersiap pulang, Dobe?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Gaara dan yang lain, Teme. Kau bisa pulang duluan."

"_Iie_, aku akan menunggu dan membantumu. Ingat, aku adalah _bodyguard_-mu."

"Terserah, huh."

"Apa kau menyukai pria bata itu?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulutku. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku penasaran. Hah, kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Kulihat juga seketika itu wajah Naruto memerah. _Damn_! Ini benar-benar terjadi!

"Uhm …," kulihat Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah, "kurasa kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini dari Jii-chan dan Baa-chan … kau tahu, tentang kecelakaan satu tahun lalu." Dapat kulihat ia bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. Aku terdiam, menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

"Saat itu, aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, kau tahu. Aku ditemukan dengan luka parah di kepala dan beberapa goresan yang cukup dalam di sekujur tubuhku. Saat terbangun, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Tapi Jii-chan dan Baa-chan meyakinkanku tentang jati diriku, dan aku berusaha keras untuk hidup sebagai Namikaze Naruto."

Aku tetap tidak merespon. Bisa kulihat dari sudut mataku, sekarang Naruto sedang menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit. Ia pun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sejak kecelakaan yang merenggut ingatanku, aku hanya bisa mengingat wajah Gaara. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dalam hatiku aku merasa ada sebuah perasaan cinta. Jika semua dihubungkan, aku yakin Gaara adalah orang yang kusukai."

Che. Apa katanya? Dia menyukai Gaara karena wajahnya ada di dalam ingatannya? "Naif," cetusku pelan.

"APA?!"

"_Nandemonai_."

"_Geez _… jangan bicara denganku lagi!"

Aku menuruti permintaannya dan diam seribu bahasa. Dari sudut mataku, dapat kuketahui bahwa Naruto sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Dobe?"

"A-apa? _Iie_—aku hanya melamun, _dattebayo_~" balas Naruto terbata dengan wajah memerah. Hah, kau pikir aku tidak tahu ya, Dobe?

"Bilang saja kau terpesona dengan ketampananku."

"Ha, ha. Lucu sekali, Teme," ketusnya sarkastik. Aku hanya tersenyum mengejek membalas reaksinya.

"Heh, _tsundere_."

"_Urusai_!"

Saat kami sedang asyik saling ledek, tiba-tiba datang si pria bata itu dengan Neji dan Shikamaru. Tunggu sebentar—ada pria asing yang lain yang berambut merah.

"Kau juga ikut, Uchiha?" tanya Gaara ketika mendapati diriku bersama dengan Naruto.

"Hn. Aku ditugaskan menjaganya. Ini pekerjaanku."

"Oh. Kukira kalian sepasang kekasih," komentar Shikamaru blak-blakan dengan wajah malas. Gaara hanya melirik Shikamaru dengan mata pandanya. Ingin rasanya aku mengiyakan komentar iseng itu, tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Otakmu ditaruh di mana, Shikamaru? Aku tidak mungkin berakhir bersamanya," bantah Naruto sambil sesekali melirik Gaara. Aku menghela napas. Sabar, Sasuke, sebentar lagi permainan akan berakhir.

"Kenalkan, ini sepupuku, Sasori. Dia hanya menungguku pulang dan akan membantu sedikit di sini." Gaara memperkenalkan pria bermata _hazel_ dengan tampang _baby face_ serta rambut berwarna merah darah yang persis dengannya.

"_Hajimemashite_. Namaku Akasuna Sasori," Sasori memperkenalkan diri pada yang lain.

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," jawabku, Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru bergiliran.

"Kita akan mulai diskusinya hari ini. Tapi kita membutuhkan seseorang untuk membeli bahan untuk festival selagi kita berempat berdiskusi bersama," jelas Neji memulai diskusi. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Biar Sasuke dan Sasori saja, bagaimana? Kita butuh diskusi bersama. Kau mau, Sasori?" usul Gaara setelah mendengar instruksi dari Neji. Benar saja, si mata panda ini berniat mengusirku. Dia sengaja atau bagaimana? Kenapa harus aku?

"Aku tak masalah, Gaara," jawab Sasori menyetujuinya. Sial, mereka pasti bersekongkol.

"Ho! Benar! Teme, tolong ya~" seru Naruto sambil menatapku seolah memohon dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. Aku yang terkena jurus luar biasa Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Selalu begini sejak dulu. Susah sekali menolak permohonanmu, Dobe.

"Hn, Baiklah," dengan terpaksa aku mengiyakan permohonan Naruto. Si _dobe_ bersorak, lalu mereka berdiskusi sebentar untuk menyiapkan daftar bahan festival dan total biayanya. Setelah mereka selesai mencatatnya, mereka memberikan daftarnya pada aku dan sepupu Gaara.

"Mari kita pergi membeli keperluannya, Akasuna-san," ajakku pada pria bermata _hazel_ bernama Akasuna Sasori itu. "Panggil Sasori saja," gumamnya pelan. Aku mengangguk, lalu kami pun beranjak pergi.

Selama perjalanan, hanya hening yang tercipta. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku bukan tipe yang suka bicara seperti Naruto. Yah, meski saat dengan si bodoh itu aku selalu menemukan cara untuk bicara.

"Hm, dari daftar ini sepertinya aku tahu tempat yang pas untuk membelinya," Sasori membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu untuk memberi masukan padaku.

"Benarkah? Hn, boleh saja, Sasori-san. Supaya lebih cepat," balasku singkat. Sasori pun mengangguk paham.

Rasanya lebih dari setengah jam sudah berlalu sejak kami berjalan kaki bersama. Daerah yang kami lewati benar-benar sepi, tidak tampak satu kendaraan atau satu orang pun sejauh mataku memandang. Aku pun mengambil _handphone_ di saku celanaku, lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang. Saat mengembalikan telepon genggamku ke tempatnya semula, Sasori mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam gang kecil. Aku melihat sebuah jalan buntu, lalu mengernyitkan alis.

Ho … sepertinya dugaanku benar.

"Sasori-san, sepertinya kita salah jalan."

"Kita tidak salah jalan. Aku akan menghabisimu di sini," ucapnya dengan dingin sambil mengeluarkan pistol dari balik bajunya.

"Jangan sesumbar," balasku dengan tenang—aku sudah tahu ke mana permainan ini mengarah. Sasori mengarahkan pistol ke wajahku dengan mata yang mengilat kejam. Aku melirik daerah sekitar. Tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Oke, mungkin tangan kosong lebih baik.

Sasori tetap mengarahkan pistolnya padaku sementara aku terus bersikap tenang dan memejamkan mataku. Semilir angin berembus ke arah kami ketika Sasori menarik pelatuk senjata di tangannya. Aku bisa merasakan angin yang menerpa bagian dahiku memiliki kecepatan yang lebih dibanding angin yang menerpa tubuhku yang lain. Langsung saja aku berjongkok, dan suara tembakan bergaung memenuhi udara. Ternyata benar, peluru itu hampir mengenai dahiku jika saja aku tidak cepat bergerak.

"Cih, meleset. Instingmu bagus, Uchiha. Tapi jangan terlalu santai, aku ingin mengakhiri ini dengan cepat."

Sasori menembakkan peluru senjatanya bertubi-tubi, namun semua bisa kuhindari dengan panduan hembusan angin. Aku sudah berlatih untuk bersiap menghadapi situasi ini. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arahnya, lalu menendang tangannya—membuat pistol itu terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah.

"Apa?! Sialan!" umpatnya saat aku memberikan senyum meremehkan. Sasori hendak mengarahkan tinjunya ke arahku, namun dengan cepat aku menyarangkan tinju ke arah dagunya. _Clean hit_. Sasori pun terlempar sejauh beberapa meter, lalu jatuh pingsan ke tanah.

Aku memandang sosok orang yang sudah kukalahkan itu tanpa ekspresi. Che. Ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya.

Seorang satpam entah dari mana tiba-tiba datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Sepertinya dia mendengar suara tembakan yang tadi dilontarkan oleh Akasuna Sasori. "A-ada apa?!" satpam itu berseru ketakutan. Aku berjalan sampai ke hadapannya, lalu membungkukkan punggungku sebagai tanda hormat. Dia tampak heran, tapi aku tak menggubrisnya. "Tolong ikat orang ini. Saya telah memanggil polisi, dan mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi. Saya titipkan pada Anda hingga mereka datang," ucapku datar.

Si satpam tua tampak kebingungan, tapi saat melihat senjata yang tergeletak tak jauh dari Sasori, ia meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah, serahkan pada saya!"

Aku membungkuk sekali lagi sebagai ucapan terima kasih, lalu aku mulai berlari cepat untuk kembali ke sekolah. Naruto dalam bahaya. Aku tahu. Semuanya sudah jelas.

Dengan terengah-engah aku pun sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Tanpa berlama-lama, aku segera berlari ke parkiran—tepatnya ke mobilku untuk mengambil _katana_ yang sengaja kusimpan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Setelah mengambil pedangku, aku kembali masuk ke dalam sekolah dan mencari Naruto di kelas. Sayang, sosok Naruto dan Gaara tidak terlihat.

Di tengah ruang kelas, dapat kulihat Neji dan Shikamaru tergeletak tak bergerak. Aku segera berlari menuju mereka, lalu memeriksa tanda-tanda kehidupan yang ada. Napas mereka berdua normal, dan tidak ada darah menggenang. Aku menghela napas lega. Mereka hanya pingsan.

Aku segera berpikir cepat. Melihat tadi mobil Gaara masih di parkiran, aku rasa Naruto dan Gaara masih ada di sini. Aku kembali berlari mencari Naruto dengan sebilah _katana_ yang kupegang erat. Semoga Naruto baik-baik saja ….

Setelah mencari dengan susah payah, aku melihat jejak darah menetes di depan gudang peralatan olahraga. Sial. Dengan perlahan aku mengintip melalui pintu yang sedikit terbuka, dan aku bisa langsung melihat Naruto dengan kondisi tubuh babak belur.

Sial. Perhitunganku sedikit meleset karena Naruto terluka. Kalau saja aku menghabisi Sasori lebih cepat, Naruto tak perlu babak belur seperti itu.

Aku mengawasi keadaan di sekeliling Naruto dengan cermat. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana selain Gaara dan Naruto. Itu berarti aku bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan si brengsek itu. Aku lalu memperhatikan Gaara, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa melukai Naruto seandainya aku menyergap si Sabaku itu. Aku harus bisa menahan diri, aku tidak boleh bertindak gegabah.

"Aku … aku kira kau adalah o-orang yang kucintai, t-ternyata … wajah yang kuingat itu … mata hijau yang indah itu … ternyata k-kau yang telah merampas nyawa orang tuaku …!"

Sayup-sayup kudengar bisikan penuh amarah keluar dari bibir Naruto yang penuh luka, lalu aku bisa melihat Gaara tertawa kejam sebagai respon. "Itu kesalahanmu sendiri, terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai salah paham. Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi temanmu, apalagi sampai menyukaimu, Namikaze Naruto."

Dapat kulihat Naruto mengertakkan giginya kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya yang diikat. Gaara memandang sang pemuda pirang tanpa ekspresi, tidak melakukan apa pun saat Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kejadian yang berada di dalam sana. Dengan penuh amarah, kutendang pintu rapuh di hadapanku. Naruto dan Gaara lantas tersentak, kemudian mengubah arah pandangannya kepadaku. Naruto terbelalak, sedangkan Gaara mendecih.

"Te-teme …," gumam Naruto seolah tidak percaya aku sedang berdiri di sini. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Gaara—siap bertarung.

"Aku sudah menduga semuanya sejak awal," ucapku pelan, berniat untuk mengulur waktu. Gaara tersenyum mengejek sebagai respon. "Kau lagi, Uchiha. Jangan mencoba menggagalkan rencana keluarga Sabaku."

"Apa yang kalian incar dari keluarga Namikaze?"

"Mempertimbangkan ini sebagai hari terakhir hidup kalian … kurasa aku akan bercerita sedikit," Gaara memilin tangannya dengan pandangan melamun. Aku diam, mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Gaara pun mulai bercerita.

"Kami membunuh keluarga Namikaze yang perusahaannya pada saat itu akan mengeluarkan produk yang bisa mengalahkan produk kami. Mereka membawa seluruh data produk tersebut saat itu. Jadi, kami bisa menghancurkan data produk itu sebelum mereka memberikannya pada penanam saham, dan kami juga bisa membunuh pemimpin perusahaan mereka, jadi … dua lalat mati dalam satu tepukan, kurasa?" jelas Gaara tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Ia pun melirik Naruto yang tampak _shock_, lalu tersenyum mengejek. "Sayang sekali sang penerus tidak ikut terbunuh dalam rencana itu, jadi setahun ini aku sudah bersusah payah agar bisa menemukan celah untuk membunuhnya."

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku yang tengah memegang _katana_. Tak pernah aku sangka, hanya karena lelucon bisnis, mereka merampas hidup kedua orang tua Naruto dan mengejarnya sampai seperti ini.

"Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya, Uchiha," Gaara meluruskan pandangannya ke arahku. Aku menatapnya tanpa gentar. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada ke sini? Sasori … berarti kau telah mengalahkan Sasori?"

"Tepat sekali, panda," ucapku dengan senyum sinis terkembang, "Bisa-bisanya kau mengirimkan kalajengking kecil itu sebagai lawanku. Keluarga Sabaku bukan apa-apa, ternyata."

"Kalajengking kecil, eh?" Gaara tertawa datar. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang rencanaku untuk membunuh Naruto?"

"Pada hari pertamaku di sekolah … aku menyadari kejanggalanmu di UKS—kau beralasan bahwa Shizune-sensei menyuruhmu menyuntik Naruto, bukan?"

"Apa? Aku pernah mengalami itu?" Naruto tampaknya berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat hilang karena _shock_. Tapi aku maupun Gaara tidak menggubrisnya. Masih memandangku lurus, Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kau benar."

"Aturan medis berkata bahwa proses penyuntikan seseorang harus dilakukan oleh petugas yang sudah ahli. Selain itu, alat suntik juga haruslah steril. Jika aturan itu diabaikan, maka saat kau menyuntik secara sembarangan, gelembung di dalam cairan alat suntik akan masuk ke dalam tubuh—dan jika gelembungnya pecah di dalam otak, maka hal itu bisa menyebabkan kematian," ucapku panjang lebar sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada pedangku. "Maka dari itu, aku tak pernah percaya kalau Shizune-sensei membiarkanmu menyuntik Naruto. Dan ya, pastinya alat suntik itu berisi racun, dan bukan obat."

Gaara tersenyum mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dariku. Ia pun bertepuk tangan pelan. "Wah, wah. Uchiha memang hebat. Aku tak menyangka akan ketahuan oleh orang sepertimu." Si pemuda bata itu terkekeh pelan, lalu merogoh sakunya. Aku langsung bersiap dalam posisi waspada.

"Kau sukses menghancurkan rencanaku. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu memanggil polisi."

"Terlambat, Sabaku," gumamku saat tangan Gaara masih berada di dalam sakunya, "Ketika aku pergi bersama Sasori, aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada polisi. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kemari, dan sebagian dari mereka akan menjemput Sasori."

"Oh, begitu?" Gaara berujar tenang, "Kalau begitu … aku akan membunuh kalian semua karena telah menghancurkan rencanaku!" serunya nyaring, lalu dengan cepat melempar jarum-jarum kecil ke arahku. Dengan gerak cepat, aku berhasil menghindar.

Sial, dia cepat sekali. Aku segera berlari ke arah Naruto, lalu memutuskan tali yang mengikatnya dengan pedangku. "Tetap di dekatku, Dobe. Jarum yang ia lempar pasti beracun," aku berbisik padanya. Dengan patuh ia segera mundur, mengambil beberapa jarak di belakangku. Gaara kembali bersiap untuk melempar jarum beracun lainnya. Aku bersiap melindungi Naruto dengan tubuhku.

Saat Gaara melempar jarum-jarum lain, aku menarik Naruto dan melompat ke arah yang tidak terkena jangkauan lemparan. Jarum itu nyaris mengenai bahuku. Sial, si panda ini cepat sekali. Aku harus ekstra keras menghindarinya.

Gaara tampak merogoh sakunya lagi. Melihat celah, aku langsung berlari ke arahnya sambil mengacungkan pedangku yang siap menghunusnya saat itu juga. Namun kali ini si brengsek itu bukan mengeluarkan jarum beracun, tetapi sebuah granat. Ia melepas pemicu alat peledak itu, dan melemparnya ke arahku. Aku menghindar dengan cepat, dan saat granat itu terbang melewatiku, aku teringat bahwa Naruto masih berada tepat di belakangku.

Sial!

"Awas, Naruto!" Aku segera berbalik dan berlari menuju arah Naruto. Belum sempat aku sampai ke sisinya, dapat kulihat Naruto tengah memegang sebuah tongkat _baseball_.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Naruto memukul granat itu sekuat tenaga, berusaha menjauhkannya agar tidak mengenai wilayah kami. Tapi waktu yang hanya tinggal sedikit. Granat itu meledak sepersekian detik setelah Naruto membuatnya terbang menjauh.

**BOOM!**

_Aku tak akan membiarkan apa pun melukainya kembali, kali ini akan kulindungi—_

Aku memeluk Naruto tepat sebelum ledakan yang berasal dari granat bangsat itu melempar kami berdua sejauh beberapa meter. Gedung olahraga yang tua itu ambruk, tetapi untungnya kami tidak terkena reruntuhannya. Samar-samar dapat kulihat tubuh Gaara tergeletak tak bergerak, darah mengalir dari luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ugh …," refleks aku mengaduh saat rasa sakit menyerang lengan kiriku. Aku memegang bahuku yang mati rasa. Sebagian besar pakaianku telah robek, lenganku berdarah karena sedikit tertimpa reruntuhan yang nyaris membunuh kami. _Tattoo_ tiga titik _tomoe_-ku terpampang jelas di bahu kiriku. Sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk, aku memandang ke arah Naruto yang telah lepas dari dekapanku.

Darah segar mengalir deras dari sela-sela surai kuning milik Naruto. Ia pasti sempat terkena reruntuhan gedung. Sial. Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya sambil memanggil namanya, tetapi ia tidak merespon sama sekali. Mata birunya tertumbuk pada _tattoo _yang berada di bahu kiriku.

"Naruto! Oi, Naruto—"

.

**END OF SASUKE'S POV**

.

**NORMAL POV**

.

"Naruto! Oi, Naruto—"

Sasuke masih berusaha menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya, namun sang Namikaze masih tetap tak bergerak. Mata safir itu masih terpaku pada _tattoo_ tiga titik _tomoe_ di bahu Sasuke yang terluka.

'_Tanda itu … di mana?' _batin Naruto saat memandangi _tattoo_ milik Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Sekelebat memori tiba-tiba berputar begitu saja di dalam otaknya.

**~…~**

_**Ternyata Sasuke yang **_**seme**_**, **_**ne**__

_**Tanda apa yang ada di bahu si **_**teme**_** itu, Okaa-san?**_

_**Tanda kau akan bersatu dengan Sasuke di masa depan, Naru-chan.**_

**~…~**

_**Ing—ingatlah tanda t—takdirmu dengan Sa—Sasuke, Naru-c—chan ….**_

_**Otou-san …! Okaa-san …!**_

_**Namikaze Naruto, maaf, tapi kau harus segera menyusul kedua orang tuamu ke neraka.**_

_**AARGH!**_

_**Selamat tinggal, Namikaze Naruto.**_

**~…~**

"AARGH!"

Dengan kepalanya yang masih berlumuran darah, Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Serpihan memori itu memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat luka menyayat yang tanpa sadar telah ia tutup rapat-rapat selama satu tahun terakhir. Tangan kecokelatannya memegangi kepalanya sendiri sembari merintih kesakitan.

"Naruto! Bertahanlah!" Sasuke yang panik menggendong Naruto dengan cepat. Suara sirine mobil memenuhi keadaan di sekeliling mereka. Polisi sudah datang. Dengan tergopoh Sasuke berusaha berdiri dengan Naruto dalam dekapannya. Beruntung polisi membawa serta ambulans, sehingga Sasuke bisa dengan cepat membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto erat saat petugas ambulans membawa si pirang memasuki mobil.

Sasuke tetap berada di sisi Naruto saat mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil ambulans. "Bertahanlah, Dobe …. Kumohon, bertahanlah …." gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang bergetar. Tangannya sama sekali menolak untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman Naruto.

Sang pemuda Namikaze menoleh ke arah Sasuke dalam gerak lambat, memandang orang yang dicintainya itu dengan senyum lemah yang terkembang di bibir. Sasuke balas memandangnya lembut. Bibir Naruto pun mulai bergerak perlahan. "Aku … mengingatnya, Sasuke. Aku ingat kalau kita … sering bermain bersama saat masih kecil …," ia melebarkan senyumnya, "kaulah orang yang kucintai … aku ingat … kau, Teme, bukan … Gaara …." Naruto susah payah mengucapkan tiap patah kata yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Aku senang kau sudah mengingatnya, Dobe," ucap Sasuke tulus sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto makin erat. Naruto tersenyum lagi, tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat lelah—tangan kecokelatan itu pun terkulai lemas, menandakan bahwa kesadaran Naruto hilang seiring dengan pesan terakhir sebelum ia menutup mata.

.

**~::..::~**

.

Bau obat yang menyengat memenuhi kamar rumah sakit tempat Namikaze Naruto dirawat. Tampak sesosok pemuda berambut _raven_ tengah duduk di sisi kiri ranjang seseorang yang ia sayangi itu. Iris gelapnya terlihat redup, kegundahan serta kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari sepasang mata obsidian itu. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu pun menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto erat, berusaha menyalurkan kerinduan yang ia rasakan.

"Seharusnya perhitunganku lebih jeli ketika menangkap Gaara, Naruto," Sasuke meletakkan tangan Naruto pada pipinya, lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Melihatmu terluka seperti ini, aku—" Sasuke menundukkan kepala dengan rasa penyesalan dalam yang bersarang di wajah mendungnya. Ia merasa tidak berguna karena telah lalai menjaga tunangannya sejak kecil itu.

Sinar matahari yang terang masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela menyorot Sasuke dan Naruto dalam suasana hening yang merajai suasana kamar rawat Naruto. Terang … dan semakin terang, sampai tangan _tan_ Naruto tergerak perlahan dan terangkat—lalu jemari itu menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Naruto …." Kaget, Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan sebuah senyum dari Naruto menyambutnya dengan penuh suka cita. Bibirnya ikut mengembang, Sasuke pun memegang tangan Naruto makin erat saat Naruto mulai menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Kau berhasil kok, Teme …. Ini bukan kesalahanmu, _dattebayo_."

Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto dan mengelusnya lembut sebagai respon. Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jadi ingatanku benar 'kan, kita dijodohkan sejak kecil? Tattoo di bahumu itu bukti pertunangan kita dan posisimu sebagai pihak dominan?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke mengangguk pelan membenarkan perkiraan Naruto. Si pirang yang merasa tenaganya telah kembali sedikit demi sedikit pun memberikan cengiran lebar pada sang tunangan.

"Aku lega kau kembali, Teme. Ketika kau meniggalkanku sewaktu kita masih kecil, aku sangat merindukanmu—_tteba_yo~"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat sifat kekanakan Naruto yang ia kenal telah kembali. "Maaf, Dobe. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi kok," Sasuke berucap sembari mencubit pipi Naruto gemas. Ah, betapa ia menyukai cengiran rubah yang terlihat jenaka itu.

"_I-ittai_! apa _sih_, Teme? Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!"

"Dobe. Dobe. Dobe. DOBE."

"GRAAH! TEME!"

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Fyuuuh, setelah mendapat cobaan oleh Email yang gak ke kirim waktu ngirim file ini akhirnya kepost juga. Yosh~ semoga puas dengan fic collab Nari-chan dan Nata-chan, Minna~ all hail, SasuNaru~ Happy SasuNaru Day 2014 :D

.

.

.

**Mind To RnR, minna~ **


End file.
